battleheartlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiary
These are the various creatures you'll encounter on your journeys. Goblins Goblins come in two basic varieties: green and brown. You'll see the green fellows first. 1. Goblin Swordsman Basic mob found in most starter dungeons. Standard melee attack with low health. 2. Archer Goblin Basic mob found in most starter dungeons. Standard ranged attack with low health. 3. Shaman Goblin Mob found in mid level dungeons. Has a ranged attack, heals allies and inflicts area of effect poison damage Should be focused first 4. Blue Goblins These goblins are bigger than normal goblins and are also blue instead of green. Moderate health and decent melee damage. Usually accompanied by other blue goblins or shamans All goblins are vulnerable to frost damage Bandits Bandits are human enemies which normally attack you on sight. Similar to goblins and skeletons, there are 2 types of bandits: Blue bandits and Razor Clan ones. 1. Bandit Basic mob found in any dungeon. Standard melee attack with low health. Occasionally throws a knife at you if you're too far away. 2. Thug A stronger melee mob dressed in black. Hits harder than a Bandit and has a special power attack that can be avoided if you see him charging up for it and back out of the way quickly. 3. Ranger Basic mob found in any dungeon. Standard ranged attack with low health. Watch out for their Incendiary Arrow at higher levels. It is usually best to kill them after casters are taken care of. 4. Rogue Wizard Mob found in any dungeon. Low health, ranged attack, heals allies and has decent ranged aoe damage. Don't get caught by his Blizzard. It is generally a good idea to kill these guys first. Skeletons Skeletons are found in most dungeons and there are different types of skeleton. Weaker skeletons are white and stronger skeletons are black. 1. Skeleton Swordsman Basic mob found in most dungeons. Very low health with a low damage melee attack. 2. Skeleton Ranger Basic mob found in most dungeons. Extremely low health with a moderate damage ranged attack. 3. Skeleton Mage Mob found in mid level dungeons. Low health, ranged attack, heals allies and has decent ranged aoe damage. Should be focused first. All skeletons are vulnerable to holy magic and 4. Skeleton Knight This guy wields a two-handed scythe (Wyvern's Bite graphic or worldreaver at higher levels) and packs a whallop. He has a power attack that requires charging and a pounce to close gaps. All skeletons are vulnerable to holy and fire damage and have a resistance to unholy damage as well as a small resistance to poison damage (10%) Spiders Spiders are mobs found in most forested areas. Has two forms, ranged poison spitter, and melee attacker with with special jump attack Spiders usually come in groups of 3-5 and are found in forest areas. There are four kinds of spider 1. Green A ranged poison spitter. low health 2. Purple A melee attacker with a long range jump attack, low health 3. Gray A stronger variant of the purple spider 4. White It can fire poison, similar to the green, but it also has the ability tangle you up in sticky webs spiders have a small resistance to poison damage (10%) Bats Basic mob, often in swarms of 2-6. Bats can easily be taken out with aoe damage or large single-target burst abilities. Also, bats attack in a directional fashion, like a thrust. If you strafe (sidestep) at the right moment, you can dodge their attack very easily. 1. Blue Bats There is something to be said for strength in numbers, but that's the only way these guys will get you. 2. Red Bats These guys have low health like their blue brothers, but they hit MUCH harder. It is sometimes necessary to kill or incapacitate these bats even before dealing with a caster. 3. Black Bats These hard little guys hang around in swarms attacking you in force they have quite a bit of heath and do WAY more damage then both his brothers combined, if you face a swarm of them just try and cast AoE spells. Wolves Mob found in mostly forested levels. Quick attack and moderate health. Always found in large packs of 3-6. Wolves attack in a directional fashion, like a thrust. If you strafe (sidestep) at the right moment, you can dodge their attack, but beware that they are slightly faster and more damaging than bats. Dark wolves, which are found in the arena of madness and the chaos towers, are essentially the same but have a lot more health and deal more damage Scorpions Mostly found in desert areas. move slowly and high health mostly found in paires. they have a special attack that poisons you but it can be easily avoided. not a very high threat, consider getting rid of anything more problematic like ranged foes before dealing with scorpions. Mummies Mummies are found in higher level dungeons and crypts, they have high health and damage but move slowly, additionally they have an aura that deals damage when you get close to them, similar to the necromancer`s aura of disease. they are vulnerable to holy damage and have a resistance to unholy and frost damage. Oozes Oozes are green and often appear in groups of 2-4. They are very slow and have fairly weak damage. They have a high amount of health and when killed split into 2 smaller ones. They do not pose much of a threat unless you are already overwhelmed. Green Oozes are vulnerable to lightning damage. Red Oozes are stronger and explodes on death. Red Oozes are vulnerable to frost damage and have a resistance fire damage There are Blue Oozes that you only meet while fighting the Frost mage, this variant doesn't split into two and acts as a small Ooze, it have the same vulnerabilities and resistances as the Frost Giants Lizard Men Lizard men are similar to the Skeleton Knights using two-handed weapons, have a power attack that requires charging and a pounce to close gaps. They are vulnerable to lightning damage and have a small resistance to frost damage (10-15%) Cyclops Large health pool and an extremely damaging attack. Often accompanied by ranged or support mobs. The cyclops has very powerful attacks and every 4th attack it has huge damage potential. It is highly recommended to use an invulnerability, damage reducing or dodging ability when you see the cyclops swirling up to perform the attack, or you could die very quickly. 1. Suntanned Cyclops This is your basic cyclops and is found in many early dungeons. If available, consider Charming this guy to help you take out nearby casters. 2. Food-Poisoned Cyclops This big green fella hits pretty hard and has a ton of health. Every so often, he will summon a couple brown goblin cronies to give you further grief. It is best to prioritize this nasty piece of work before anyone else, even the casters Wyrms Wyrms are large serpent-like creatures found in icy or desert levels. They can use melee attacks, shoot either fire or ice blasts (depending on the type), and tunnel underground in only to reappear in a new location. A total of three speices of wyrm exist in haggerdome. 1. Frost Wyrm A creature resembling snow and ice, the frost wyrm fires balls of ice. They are extremely vulnerable to fire damage, dealing 50-60% more damage, and have an equally high resistance to frost damage. 2. Sand Wyrm More powerful than the frost wyrm, the sand wyrm is brown and attacks with fireballs. 3. Stone Wyrm Stone wyrms are almost identical to the sand wyrm, the only difference being he is a milky white color and is stronger than both of his relatives in regards to health and damage. Frost Giants Found in tundras and snow peaks (duh) as well as the chaos towers. There are three types of frost giants 1. Frost Giant knight These guys are like an icy version of the Lizard Men or Skeleton Knights. High health and and damage with the addition of a power attack that requires charging and a pounce attack. they can be hard to deal with as they are rarely seen alone. 2. Frost Archers like normal archers but with higher health, even though they are found in moderate level dungeons they do not have the exploding arrows (for obvious reasons) thus making them less of a threat then most archers. 3. Frost Mage This particular mob is kinda weird. he's sort of a boss while at the same time not really a boss.for starters his basic attack is a ranged magic attack dealing frost damage,he can cast meteorite, blizzard and summons a Blue Ooze and he does all of this VERY frequently. after killing him a loot chest appears nearby (see kinda like a boss right). He is affected by mind affecting spells like Hysteria and Charm as well as stuns/knock down/paralyse, he can be insta-killed with Slay Living, but he is not affected by silence Fun fact: the Frost Mage has 8000 hitpoints all Frost Giants are vulnerable to fire and have a resistance to frost damage Bosses Bosses appear throughout Battleheart Legacy. 1. Boar Rider This is a boss encountered in the area 'Ominous Pasture' which is unlocked after completing 'Ruins'. It has 3 Abilities: - It throws 1-3 bombs that detonate after 2 seconds which deal moderate damage each, it is highly recommended that you DO NOT stand in these. - It charges recklessly 3 times in the players direction dealing high damage. Whilst it can still be attacked in this form it is probably a better idea to try and dodge this attack instead of trying to catch up to it. - It calls four allies to help out, one of each type of goblin (described above). This happens only a couple times during the fight and if you do not have a lot of health and defense, it is a good idea to take out the added enemies before you attack the boss again. Consider dealing with the shaman goblin first. When the boss is defeated it spawns a loot chest which can be collected, like most bosses. 2. Greater Frost Wyrm The Greater Frost Wyrm is a boss that can be killed to prove to the barbarian trainer (The Ox) that you are worthy of his teachings. The Wyrm has 3 abilities to note, not including its base ranged ice attack. -It spawns smaller Wyrms that can become very deadly when there is more than 5 of them together. If the main Greater Frost Wyrm is killed then all the smaller spawn will die as well. It is not essential to kill the smaller Wyrms to defeat the boss, thou it is recommended that you deal with them if you don not have a high defense. -It will summon blizzard spells that will slow you and deal small a amount of damage over time, every three attacks. -It will teleport periodically around the room repeating a consistent pattern of the previous attacks. The Wyrm will also drop a chest with items useful for level 7 players. 3. The Colossal Ooze This boss is very difficult due to its high health and constant damage The Great Slime is encountered in the area entitled 'The Oozing Dark' When its health is dropped to 0% it splits into several other slimes which all crawl to the center to reform the original Colossal Ooze and spawns 3 small oozes. In order to defeat the boss it is necessary to kill all the oozes before they meet up in the center. The player needs to kill the Colossal Ooze more than once in order to kill every single smaller ooze that is spawned. keeping one of the split of Oozes from reaching the others gives you more time to kill the rest of so using stuns or Tranq Dart is highly recommended . It creates puddles which deal high damage and when paired with its attacks, should be avoided right away. They are constantly created and last for 30 seconds. 4. Spider Queen You defeat this boss for Instructor Rasmus in the mage academy to prove to his class that "Classical" wizardry is still interesting compared to the dark arts some students are performing, leading them off a dark path. To complete this quest, you need to kill it using only an elemental (fire, frost or lightning) mage staff and without using witch or necromancer abilities. The boss summons smaller spiders that deal small damage alone, but much more in greater numbers, to be dealt with using AoE skills. 5. Stone Golem The stone golem is the fifth boss of the game and is extremely dificult. He start out just using melee attacks but once you deal enough damage he'll start charging around the cave, sending meteors, and spawning stone wyrms. Ranged attacks are highly advised as he is normally far away for about half the battle. Rush attacks for melee classes like the ninja's blade rush and the barbarian's savage pounce are recommended. Using smoke bomb whenever the golem ends his charge attacks so you can focus on attacking him instead of the summoned wyrms can also be a very big help. 6. Morduin the Lich King WARNING:::::::SPOILERS Morduin is the last boss in Battleheart Legacy and is extremely difficult to beat. After you obtain all the solar crystals from the towers, go to the castle and walk through the throne room. After a short chat with the king, during which he reveals that he was simply trying to kill all of the heroes in the kingdom of Haggerdom, he destroys the solar crystals, proving that they are worthless, and transforms into Morduin. His attacks include: 1. Teleport+Tornado 2. Chain Lightning 3. Calamity 4. Very high damage thunderbolt. (Possible to survive if you combo Aegis and Shield Wall) 5. Disappear+Summon black skeletons (one of each type) 6. Meteor Strikes Morduin is vulnerable to holy damage and has a resistance to unholy damage, everything else deals the normal amount of damage, i have tested and verified this personally multiple times.(yours truly sueyguy) Strategies '''(feel free to add your own) It is best to not use a mage kit due to Morduin's high attack, but it is highly advised to use a dagger, sword or a bow. because the Morduin uses magic attack,you should only choose skills which do high damage. Morduin is immune to sleeping, paralysis or stun. ranged attacks are the most affective way to beat Morduin. Magic is a good strategy if u use ninja and battlemage and necromancer. I did it at level 29! Contrary to the previous addition above, it is possible to beat Morduin using a mostly mage kit. A friend of mine beat the game recently, earning my instant approval, using a wizard kit. He had 90 spell power, I think fifty-ish armor and like 60 weapon power. Some of his abilities included teleport (useful, especially when the Lich uses his instant kill), victory banner, meteor, aegis, and thunderbolt. It worked EXTREMELY well. You also can use plague against Morduin in combination with the Blood Magic spell . It will damage Morduin for 90-120 damage every time it activates , and if you have any health regen , you can just run from him plague will do the rest. -probably because mage kits are not as bad for this fight as you say they are. I have played a mage kit since the day the game came out and I've noticed no magic resistances. In fact, mage builds can actually accelerate the process of killing this boss. I have 107 spellpower, so on normal mode, a well placed ice spike can noticably reduce his health. not to mention that the combination of that skill and the Calamity witch spell can wreck almost anything, dealing as much as 4000 damage. So, sir, I respectfully disagree with you. -HallowedOnyx When dealing with the charbone skeletons he spawns, use tornado and then mass hysteria to make them constantly taking damage and attacking each other. This is how I mainly take out large groups of enemy troops on higher level dificulties. If you would like to strengthen this affect, combine it with a follower attacking your target , and you are golden. DO NOT: ''stand in the kings blue aura when he re-appears because it does about 2000 damage (on Insane Mode difficulty level). This is usually an instant-death on a low-level character.'' ''attempt to use slay living or mind affecting spells like Mass Hysteria or Charm directly on any boss - they will not affect the boss, but it could affect the minions around them additionally bosses cannot be stunned/knocked down/paralyzed.'